The invention relates to a support apparatus for suspending reading material above an individual lying in a substantially horizontal or inclined position. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable support apparatus that attaches to a variety of fixtures to provide support for reading material.
Reading in bed is a popular pastime for many people. Unfortunately, reading in bed or while reclining tends to aggravate neck, back, and shoulder pain. This pain results from the awkward positioning of the body when reading in bed without the assistance of a tray or shelf.
Specifically, an individual reading in bed is required to flex neck muscles to maintain the head in a substantially vertical position and shoulder muscles to hold the book upright.
Several existing devices for reading in bed include trays, shelves, and mobile carts. These devices include trays supported by the lap, trays attached to portable frameworks adjacent the bed, and over-sized pillows (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9chusbandsxe2x80x9d). Unfortunately, known devices incorporate a plurality of moving parts (e.g., screws, sliding brackets, and pivotable links) that are susceptible to failure. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for supporting reading material that promotes reliability and ease of use.
As disclosed, existing devices are oftentimes limited to use in bed and require permanent attachment to customized brackets secured to a substantially planar surface such as a wall or headboard. These devices do not adequately meet the needs of the general public that may desire to read while, for example, lying on a floor or under a tree. Accordingly there is also a need for apparatus for supporting reading material that can be readily attached to a variety of fixtures having non-planar surfaces.
Furthermore several existing devices that include non-adjustable support surfaces (i.e., fixed inclination) prevent an individual from lying flat and reading in bed. Thus there is a need for an apparatus for supporting reading material that permits a user to adjust the inclination of the surface supporting the reading material to a desired position.
Other known devices that rely upon mobile frameworks (e.g., base support having wheels) block access to the bed and can pose safety risks.
Of these known devices, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,689 to Vega describes a permanently inclined desk that supports reading material. More specifically, Vega discloses a non-adjustable inclined desk having a transparent plate that is supported by legs. The legs include a lower part that extends substantially parallel to the surface upon which the desk rests. Nevertheless, Vega fails to provide an adjustable surface for supporting reading material. In other words, the desk is fixed at a particular angle. Further, Vega fails to provide an apparatus that can be used on an irregular surface (e.g., ground or sloped furniture). Stated differently, the legs of Vega limit use to a substantially flat surface. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that can be used on irregular surfaces. Further, the square shape of the desk described in Vega fails to provide ready access to the reading material. Accordingly, an individual using the Vega apparatus cannot readily turn pages of the reading material without straining to reach the material. Thus, there is also a need for a support apparatus that provides ready access to the reading material for the turning of pages and repositioning the material. Accordingly, the permanent incline of the desk, the requirement for a substantially horizontal support, and the lack of access to the reading material renders the Vega apparatus impractical for use by, for example, an individual reclining on an uneven surface.
In comparison, the adjustability of the present invention coupled with the shape of its support members permits an individual to use the invention on a variety of surfaces. Simply stated, the present invention is easier to construct and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,502 to Smith describes a document holder that permits a user to read while in bed. Specifically, the document holder includes a base, a flexible member secured at one end to the base and secured at another end to a plate, wherein the plate is secured to a wall bracket. Nevertheless, the flexible member of Smith is not suitable for supporting reading material heavier than, for example, a paperback book. Further, the flexible member and support plate of Smith must be permanently fixed to a wall or other substantially planar body.
In contrast, the present invention is capable of supporting hardback books and is not limited to newspapers magazines, and paperback books. Moreover, the present invention does not require permanent attachment to a substantially planar body.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting reading material that is reliable and easy to use.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting reading material that can be readily attached to a variety of fixtures.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting reading material that permits the user to adjust the inclination of the surface supporting the reading material.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting reading material that can be used on irregular surfaces.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus that facilitates access to the reading material.
The invention meets these objectives with a support apparatus for suspending reading material above an individual lying in a horizontal or inclined position that supports oversized books, provides an adjustable support surface to accommodate various positions of the user, permits use on uneven surfaces, and readily attaches to a variety of fixtures (e.g., headboard, light fixture, chair, or tree). In particular, the invention is a support apparatus for suspending reading material having a transparent platform for supporting the reading material, support members arranged to support the platform, and a flexible suspension device that is attachable to a fixture and that permits the user to adjust the inclination of the platform.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention and the manner in which the same are accomplished will become clearer based on the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: